A conventional umbrella when subjected to a wind pressure will be difficulty carried by a user when opening the umbrella. If the wind pressure is Pw and an area of the opened umbrella cloth is A, a total wind force acting upon the umbrella which is held by the umbrella user will be Pw.times.A=Wc. If a lower runner pivotally secured with the umbrella ribs is disengaged and lowered from the central shaft of the umbrella trying to fold the umbrella cloth and to reduce its total area subjected to the wind pressure, the user should still firmly grasp the lower runner to overcome a strong wind force acting upon the umbrella cloth, the ribs and the lower runner, easily causing fatigue and inconvenience to the umbrella user.